This invention relates to a marker board and method of making same. As used in this specification, the term "marker board" refers to a board or the like having means for forming, simultaneously or successively, visually observable, removable markings whose number and/or disposition can be readily altered and which provides an instantaneous indication of state. Thus, the board can be a game board with which a game, which would normally involve the movement of pieces, can be played with the moves being effected by forming and/or removing one or more such markings. Alternatively, the board can, for example, be used as a score board in which case the forming or removal of markings serves to reflect a change in the score while the appearance of the board at any particular time gives an instantaneous indication of the score.